


Novel Experience

by SerenStone



Series: Destiny 2 Prompts [6]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Curse of Osiris, F/M, Other, We Stan Ghosts in this House, We Stan Warlocks in this House, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenStone/pseuds/SerenStone
Summary: Prompted by playing Destiny 2's Curse of Osiris DLC
Relationships: Female Guardian/Ghost (Destiny)
Series: Destiny 2 Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583290
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Novel Experience

“Shit, shit, shit, shit.” Shry’s voice was thick with worry. He could sense her a few meters away, battered but unharmed. The issue was that they were very suddenly on Mercury when they had just been on Earth. The issue was Shry was holding a gun he’d never seen before. The issue was several days had passed and he had no data for them.

“Hey,” Shry’s hands were gently lifting his shell from the ground. Her helmet was discarded to one side, her hair standing on end as it did when she took the helmet off too fast. “Talk to me; are you okay?”

“I am unharmed but missing relevant data. What has happened?” To his everlasting alarm, Shry dropped to her knees, sobbing. He scanned her three times to be certain she wasn’t hurt. “Shry?”

“Fuck,” she managed. “I’ve missed you so much, Isaac. I was so scared.”

“What happened?” he asked again, more urgently.

“The device in the EDZ somehow put Sagira into your shell. She’s been with me ever since but then we found Panoptes and it ripped her back out again. It has her now.” Shry produced Sagira’s lifeless shell from her satchel. “I tried to tell her to let you go but she was desperate to get back to Osiris. And now-” She hiccupped and trailed off, trying to stop crying. With the necessary information, Isaac was able to see the difference in his archives and access Sagira’s memories of the past several days. 

“I see,” he managed faintly. Distantly he knew he should be comforting Shry; determining their next course of action. He found himself unable to do so. Instead he was consumed with the novel experience of _seething fury._

That Vex-witch Ghost had dared come between him and _his_ Guardian? Had forced _his_ Guardian into situations she did not choose for herself all out of a desire to free him? Had presumed to act as Ghost to _his_ Guardian?

This would not stand.

“We need Ikora,” he decided. They were going after Osiris and Sagira. Prisoner of the Infinite Mind was far too kind a fate for those who caused Shry’s suffering.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The opinions of the characters do not necessarily match those of the author.


End file.
